


instead of punching

by thedevilchicken



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Roland thinks they've been flirting. He has a suggestion.
Relationships: Geoffrey Chaucer/Wat (A Knight's Tale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	instead of punching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



"What do you mean, flirting?" 

Roland sighed. "It's popular. Don't say you've no experience." 

"Lots!" Wat frowned. "Some. A bit. I've not had much time, alright? What's it to you?"

Roland grimaced. "Look, you're not fooling anyone." 

"I'm not sodding trying to!"

"Go kiss him." 

"Go kiss him?"

"Instead of punching. You'll feel better. It'll hurt less." 

Roland shoved off. Geoff sat down instead. 

"That looked serious."

"He told me to kiss you." 

"Instead of punching?" 

Wat nodded. 

"So why don't you?" Geoff said. 

So he did. Geoff kissed him back. 

Roland was right: it hurt less, and felt better.


End file.
